


Sailor Moon Night Stories

by LoveFics157



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Sailor Moon Reads Her Favorite BedTime Story Before She Goes To Bed





	Sailor Moon Night Stories

Stepping over to my bed, I picked up one of the books on the table near my bed. It was completely pink and had the cutest decorations. Holding it close to me, I plopped down onto the peice of fluff and started to shift through the pages.

"Let's see...once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who was loved by everyone, and she had the most amazing powers. But then, there was some really evil people, they destroyed everything.

Of course, with our beautiful princess there was nothing to fear. She used her powers to fight these terrible villains, but they were too much for her, and in the end she had to sacrifice herself with her most beloved. Such a fierce battle..." Turning to the many other pages, I situated myself onto the bed further, letting my legs spread outward along with my thin body.

Smiling to myself, I let the memories flood through my mind for a moment before I went back to the story. "She was reunited with her lover, and they fought crime together through thick and thin, but it was tough and there many doubts. They even turned against each other. But their love could always conquer all." Giggling to myself, I couldn't help being lost in my daydreams.

It was just so sweet, every moment and thought, I couldn't help myself. "Of course, she had friends along the way too, they were all always more then amazing and she wouldn't trade them up for anything. They were more important to her then anything else."

Loving every moment of the story, I just enjoyed it all thoroughly. "She got to go to many different worlds and experience many different things in her own way. She was the pretty sailor known as Sailor Moon. The whole way she was devoted to nothing but true love and that's what she received."

Rubbing at my eyes, I read the last bit as I started to feel a sense of tiredness taking over my entire being. "And with the power of true love with her friends and beloved, Sailor Moon was able to save the world" With the largest of yawns, I held the book close to my chest and let my head crash into the depths of my pillow, my eyelids closing shut. As the world began to vanish from my sight, I let a smile small creep onto my face.


End file.
